The Worst Day Ever
by rosemary tea
Summary: Edward is runing along when he gets HIT BY A CAR.My first fan fiction please review.


Edward was running to Bella's house when he was hit by a car.

It was Bella trying to reach the Cullen's house because Victoria had reassembled herself and was chasing her. Bella's car had been going ten miles an hour and Edward was going 236 miles per hour and was not looking both ways before he crossed the street.

Bella, a bit shaken, got out of the car and saw a knocked-out Edward in the middle of an intersection. So she lifted him up and put him in the back of her truck. A city resident was looking out her window and saw the crash and called the police.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's house Alice had seen what had happened and told the family. They waited for poor Bella to arrive with unconscious Edward.

When they arrived at the Cullen's Bella carefully picked up Edward and carried him inside. The family was anxiously waiting in the hall for there entrance and saw Bella was crying. So Carlisle took Edward and Alice took Bella to her room to talk.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked.

"I…I was trying to run away…away from Victoria and…and…" Bella stuttered

"Wait! Did you say Victoria was chasing you?"

She nodded once.

Suddenly, fear went across Alice's face. "You need to tell Carlisle, Bella!" she roared. So they went downstairs and Bella told everyone what had happened.

Then Edward started to gain consciousness, which was good because Rosalie was about to start strangling Bella.

"What the heck is going on here?" Edward asked. "And who is that?" he said pointing to Bella.

Alice walked over to Edward and very carefully said "Don't you remember? This is Bella Swan -- your fiancé! You have saved her life countless times and she knows we are vampires because that dumb werewolf told her about us and you told her it was true. That person."

"Hmm…Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. But please get her out of our house."

"We can't, Edward! Victoria is after her!"

"But I ripped Victoria's head off and me and the werewolf burned her."

"Yes, but someone reassembled her and she has cone again come to kill me." Bella said.

"Listen, whoever you are, do not talk to me." Edward said.

Jasper came in very handy because he calmed everyone down using his very annoying but helpful talent while Carlisle looked at Edward's head. There was a bump the size of a tomato there. And Carlisle figured out Edward had amnesia and he sprayed the whole house with rosemary (this amnesia cure is supposed to be used as a tea but since vampires don't drink anything but blood they decided to use the scent instead) so while they were curing Edward, they heard a knock at the door and a policewoman came in and said "Is Isabella Swan here? We got a call from a city resident saying you ran over Edward Cullen and you are under arrest for attempted MURDER!!!!" Duh Duh Duh.

Jasper used his power to make the policewoman feel sleepy, so she passed out on the couch. Then Alice had a vision of Victoria coming and killing Rosalie. This confused Bella. Then Edward started regaining memory of Bella. But then he had a headache and went to take some aspirin. Then when he came back he grabbed Bella and took her to his room and begged for forgiveness 100,000, times. And told her how Victoria had learned how to mess with Alice's head. And still was after Bella. And that she had learned how to hypnotize other vampires to do her dirty work and one of them was her spy.

Suddenly, Edward turned on Bella ready to kill. She let out a horrified scream when a huge wolf jumped through the window and ripped off Edwards's leg. While Wolf Jacob and Edward fought, she ran down the stairs to see Victoria and the Cullens waiting for her. "Attack, my minions!" Victoria screamed. Bella, being as accident prone as she was, tripped halfway down the stairs and cracked her head open and was gushing blood. Then she fainted.

"Bella Bella Bella can you hear me?" Bella knew that voice anywhere. Edward -- a scared Edward -- was trying to make sure she was not dead.

"Where are we?" Bella asked eyes still closed.

"At your house. You've been sleeping for 3 days! You've had us all terrified."

"But Victoria! And Jacob! What happened?" Bella said eyes opening.

"You saved us all from killing you. Apparently, blood breaks the trance."

"Am I dead?"

"NO, NO, NO, YOU ARE NOT DEAD and tomorrow is August 15."

"Tomorrow?"

"No, today is April 1. April Fools."

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" I screamed.

He looked hurt.

"But I love you anyway."

THE END


End file.
